


Girly chat

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Naomi Wildman invites her two best friends to her holographic program. We hear the end of a long conversation and activities they have had in holodeck one. The story is inspired by the season 5, episode 5, Once Upon A Time.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/ Seven of Nine/Naomi Wildman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Girly chat

_I am the youngest crew member. It`s boring being the youngest, you know?_ The young half Ktarian girl said as she poked the fire with a stick. A bright flame leapt up as a result of her action, which caused her to smile satisfactorily. She was sitting on the ground, crosslegged. Her blue blouse, black leggings and a pair of brown ankle high boots were pefect for this simulated set up of Kathryn`s Traditionalist Bloomington, Indiana outdoors forest environment. The set up was so realistic that cicadas and moths flew around the fire, attracted by the firelight. Owls hooted in the distance while other night birds flew above the fire curiously to take a look.

_I know exactly how you feel, Naomi. When i was accelerated two classes during my school days because i excelled in Mathematics, i felt the same way too. For a moment i had no friends to interact with, i had no one to talk about relationships..._ Kathryn sat crosslegged. She wore a dark green tee shirt, a pair of black jeans and black hiking boots.

_Relationships? You mean like holding hands, kissing and lovemaking?_ Naomi asked eagerly. She was hoping to hear more from her auburn haired friend.

... _Naomi? Uh, what do you know about kissing and lovemaking?_

_A lot. I know that one must have a partner, male or female. Then you build a relationship by going out and do activities together. Then you kiss and touch each other a lot. Then you make love. You undress and suck each others`...._

_Wait! Stop! How on Earth do you know all this, young lady?_

_Seven told me!_ The girl beamed proudly while Kathryn looked at her secret girlfriend and shook her head in disbelief.

Seven of Nine sat on the other side of the fire on a fallen tree, across from Kathryn and Naomi, crosslegged. She wore a camouflaged tee shirt with a black pair of cargo shorts. The look was completed with a pair of black hiking boots, just like Kathryn`s. Her long blonde hair was neatly done up in a pony tail. She was roasting the last few marshmallows on a stick over the flame. She looked across, at Kathryn, and raised an eye brow at her friend, which seemed like a challenge to Kathryn, to dare tell her off. Janeway sighed and looked down at the dry leaves on the forest floor. She felt slightly embarrased and uncomfortable discussing this subject, yet she did not know why? She and Seven have been in a secret relationship for months, and to say that they had an active sex life was an understatement. They could not get their hands off each other, except during their duty shifts, of course. She was just not the type to talk about her personal life to others, even to her young friend, especially to her young friend. That may be the reason Kathryn felt uncomfortable. Her mind went off on a tangent, where she envisioned a scene where she and Seven had a daughter. Then she was talking to the girl about the birds and the bees. Janeway snapped out of her musing when she felt a tap on her arm.

_Kathryn? Come back._ Janeway looked down at the small hand of Naomi Wildman on her arm and smiled at the young girl. Perhaps Naomi was not a young girl anymore. She was a young woman who deserved the right of knowing the facts of life. At that point Kathryn made a decision to tell the young woman all about relationships and the risks entailed.

Kathryn looked up to see two sets of eyes on her waiting eagerly for her addition to the talk.

_You know, Naomi? Seven and i are in a relationship._

_Stage 1._ Naomi said as she ticked off her finger.

_We love each other very much and we`re not afraid to touch each other whenever we want to. That increases trust and improves bonding between us._

_Stage 2._ The young woman continued to tick off her fingers.

_...then we, uh..._ Janeway looked across to Seven for help.

_...then we read star charts and i help Kathryn read her crew evaluation reports. When that task is complete i engage Kathryn in a tickle assault. She is particularly ticklish around her..._

_...yes, we, uh, do that. Anyway..._ Janeway said unconvincingly, cutting off Seven, while Naomi stopped ticking off her fingers. She dropped both hands in her lap and raised an eye brow at Kathryn then at Seven.

_Kathryn, Seven? I`m not a baby. You can tell me everything._ The young half Ktarian girl pouted while Seven smiled at her and Kathryn pinched her cheek.

_Samantha to holodeck one? Naomi, it`s nearly bedtime._

_I`ll be there shortly, Mom._ Naomi said through her comm badge and terminated the link.

_Well, thank you Kathryn and Seven. I had so much fun today. Can we do this again another time?_

_Yes, we will, Naomi. Now, remember not to tell anyone about what we discussed today._

_An order, Kathryn?_

_No, i`m asking you as a friend. Can you keep a secret?_

_Yes, i can._

_Thank you._

_Computer, arch and save program._

The three friends exited the holodeck and headed to Naomi Wildman`s quarters to drop Naomi off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. If you did, please don`t forget to drop me a line. Also a kudos will be nice :)


End file.
